parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little John
He is Robin Hood's Friend He Played Thomas In Rebeccahontas He Played Baloo In The Mammal Book He Played Hugo In The Monster Of Notre Dame He Played Bashful in Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears He is a dwarf He Played Rowley Jefferson In Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid He Played Monterey Jack In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a mouse He Played the Winter Warlock in Leap Claus is Coming to Town He is a snow wizard He Played Woog in We're Back!: A Bear's Story He Played Rockstar Freddy in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is an Rockstar Animatronic Voice Actors: # Phil Harris - English Portrayals: *In Eric Hood played by Baloo *In Orinoco Hood played by Berk *In Buzz Hood played by Pacha *In Yogi Hood played by Boo-Boo Bear *In Baloo Hood and Danny Hood Played By Papa Q. Bear *In Foxy Hood Played By Freddy Fazbear *In Mushu Hood Played By Genie *In Jiminy Hood Played By Barry Bee Benson *In Basil Hood Played By Bernard *In Dimitri Hood Played By Vladimir *In Kristoff Hood Played By Jack Frost *In Arthur Hood Played By Danny *In Bailey Hood Played By Timon *In Kronk Hood Played By Lawrence Fletcher *In Leap Hood Played By Mr. Frog *In Roger Hood Played By Wreck-It Ralph *In Louie Hood Played By Roger Radcliffe *In Tyler Hood Played By Geoff *In Owen Hood Played By Trent Gallery Little John-0.jpg 528039 1283090984488 full-1-.jpg Robinhooddisneyscreencaps.com445.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9575.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5946.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg Little John.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-371.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-368.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Little john as monty.png|Little John as Monterey Jack Rescue Rangers Away Baloo.jpg Monty John and Cheddarhead Kenai Dancing.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3955.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4506.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4507.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Fievel and Olivia's adventures heroes Category:Good Category:Astro Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:1973 Introductions